zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
An Underwater Wedding Part 2
Crokton is surprised that his wife, without her free will, is a better wife than ever before, and with the new model, he succeeds in capturing ZongueBob and Sonny, and he is overjoyed that he has a chance to win for once as he threatens their lives to do it. But while the Loungers and the wedding peers prepare a rescue mission, and the two spend a good wedding time together for a day saving themselves, he realizes that everyone was right as Karrer becomes much more evil than expected, as she not only becomes more bothersome and much more scary, her healing free will causes her to deduce that she doesn't need Crokton as the real villain and will take over everything and even go too far, all for him, making him realize that he'd never love an entirely loyal wife as he hoped. Now it's up to our heroes to stop the more evil Karrer from becoming powerful enough to take over everything. Scenes Karrer's Freewill Restored. *Karrer stood motionless as th rebooting process was going forword, as Crokton and the Loungers all stood before her..... *Crokton: "..... Okay..... I'm gonna be real here...... I wanna say...... Thanks for, helping me rebooting Karrer back to normal, even dispite the whole, doing that shit to begin with.... Look, you're still entitled to hate my ass for it, I'm used to it, but.... I'll least make up for this by.... No longer quilifying death as part of the revenge criteria..... I STILL WANT PAYBACK FOR RUINING MY LIFE OTHERWISE, I can think up worse fates then death, I can be creative on the payback, so, don't over-analise the one nice thing I'm doing for you clowns! It's just, Crobra wants the Legion to practice Honorable Villain Standerds, so to discourage you heroes from otherwise wanting US dead! (Gets abit more sincere) But, also.... (Sternly for abit) And please keep quiet to Karrer, mind you, she won't let me hear the end of it otherwise, but.... (Back to sincere, as unknown to him, Karrer was rebooted back to normal awhile ago)..... It's what, Karrer, would've wanted.... So, by all means, go ahead and enjoy your marriage life.... I'll, be the nice guy for THIS ONE TIME, mind you, and, wait to get my revenge after the honeymoon's over, or when the Legion comes after you guys again, take your pick, I'm flexable. Just, please don't let Karrer know about what I said, cause-" *Sau: "About that..... She's actselly done rebooting awhile ago and heard a majority of your speech." *Crokton had a surprised shocked face and looked at Karrer, who had a very emotional face..... *Crokton: "..... (Deadpans) Crap Baskits. (Karrer grabbed him) D'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW?! (Karrer huged him as she cried)?!" *Karrer: "THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED TO HEAR YOU SAY, CROKY?! (CRIES HAPPLY AS SHE FLEW OFF INTO THE SKY HOLDING CROKTON?!)" *Sonny: "(Coy and playful laugh), WE ACCEPTED YOUR PROSITION ALL THE SAME, "CROKY"!" *Crokton's voice: "CAN YOU PLEASE NOT INDULDGE KARRER, IT'S EMBARRISING ENOUGH AS IT IS WHEN SHE DOES IT?!" *Mr. Tetrus: "..... I think that's a sign that there's still good in Crokton yet." *Jokey: "Still one hell of a work in progress though." *Sonny: "But I think Karrer has done good in keeping him from being completely like the Legioners. Sure, Crokton's still gonna be a jerk when we meet him again, but even that tiny body has a limit to being that evil." *Zonguebob: "Yay verly.... Now that we fixed Crokton's marriage..... Let's get back to our own, Sonny." Transcript Previously on ZongueBob and Friends... Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 3 Episodes